Sakura Hanazono
Sakura Hanazono (花園 さくら, Hanazono Sakura) is a friend of Misaki and one of the few female students at Seika High and the love interest of Kuuga Sakurai and Masaru Gouda. She is also Shizuko's best friend. Appearance Sakura is a young teenage girl with dark pink eyes and wears her wavy light auburn hair tied in two ponytails with straight bangs that cover her forehead. Sakura usually wears the school female standard uniform. She is pretty short and has an average weight. Personality Sakura is a friendly, cheerful, joyful and sociable person. She cares very much for her friends and she is always there for them when they need her. Sakura also has sometimes a childish attitude. She is quite popular amongst the boys, but frequently rejects their confessions; in particular, she rejected Masaru Gouda one hundred times. According to Shizuko Kaga, Sakura falls in love without carefully considering what the person is really like, as exampled by her persistent feelings for Kuuga Sakurai the two-faced womanizing singer of a popular band from a nearby high school. During their meeting, Sakura was very tolerant, accepting all the ignorance and indifference Kuuga treated her with. At some point, Sakura tells Kuuga to stop as he was trying to flirt with Misaki. Sakura is also quite curious, stalking Takumi along with Shizuko. She is very good friends with Misaki and Shizuko.Also, she is innocent and is in good terms with everybody. Sakura is calm and peaceful and even if she tries to look strong she is quite sensitive and emotive. Background Not much is known about her past except she has an older sister and is very close to her. They are always going shopping together. Plot Sakura and Shizuko gives Misaki a call in which they asks her to stop a fight between two Seika High students and three students from the prestigious Miyabigaoka Academy. In episode 9, Usui narrates his version of Momotarō with Misaki as the titular character herself, her guardians played by Sakura and Yukimura and Momotarō's animal companions played by the Idiot Trio. In episode 10 it is revealed that Sakura is an avid fan of the indie rock band UxMishi, and falls in love with its vocalist, Kuuga during their concert. The next day, Sakura invites Misaki and Shizuko to a tea party that the band hosts next week at a café where the Idiot Trio are working part-time as waiters. As the meeting goes smoothly, Kuuga starts to take an interest in Misaki and simply ignores Sakura. When Misaki leaves the bathroom, she finds him outside with his bandmate Kou. Kuuga again attempts to flirt with her and Misaki is shocked when he tells her he doesn't have feelings for Sakura, the invitation to her being just fanservice. Back at the table, Kuuga continues to hit on Misaki, even asking Sakura to invite her to the concert. This hurts Sakura, although she complies. As his flirts become insults towards Misaki, Sakura tells him to stop. Misaki, having had enough of his behavior, grabs him by the necktie and tells him that she won't entrust Sakura to someone like him. After leaving the café, Shizuko reprimands Misaki for making a scene at the café; and Sakura for not being careful about choosing boys. Sakura is comforted by Misaki with a pat on the head and Misaki hopes that one day, Sakura will find someone that will truly love her. In episode 11, Sakura, Shizuko and Misaki decide to follow Usui to have a peek at his private life and confirm rumors that he is rich. However, Usui knows he's being followed, so he leads the three on a wild goose chase around town. In episode 12, at the sports festival, at the obstacle race, the first prize is a kiss from an unwilling and horrified Sakura. Usui wins the race but decides to give the prize to Misaki, who came runner-up, so Sakura kisses Misaki on the cheek. In episode 15 Sakura, Shizuko and other girls are opening a caféteria. In episode 22, Sakura along with the other students goes at a Buddhist temple for five days and four nights. In episode 25, Sakura invites Misaki and Shizuko to Yumesaki's Culture Festival to attend UxMishi’s concert, with Sakura assuring Misaki that Kuuga has changed for the better. During the festival, Sakura strolled around together with Kuuga. Also, at some point Sakura visited Kuuga at the hospital. In the manga, Sakura takes Kuuga, along with Misaki Ayuzawa and Takumi Usui, on a one-day hot spring trip for his seventeenth birthday. In another chapter, Misaki sees them all alone and is ready to pull Sakura away before Takumi hadn't stops her. Kuuga and Sakura are later seen holding hands, proving that they have grown closer. Relationships Shizuko Kaga Shizuko seems Sakura's best friend and they are often doing things along with Misaki. They are always seen together at school, walking down the streets or having lunch together with Misaki. Shizuko and Sakura are in the arranging flowers club. Shizuko is quiet and thoughtful, but often has angry outbursts at Sakura, reprimanding her for her tendency to fall in love so quickly with the wrong guys. They are also in the same class. Misaki Ayuzawa ' Sakura' and Misaki are good friends, and they often doing things together along with Shizuko. Misaki is very protective of Sakura, knowing about her tendency to fall in love without considering what the person is really like, and her popularity with Seika High's male population. During the sport festival, the boys chose Sakura as the kisser as a prize for the "Obstacle Race". This made Misaki tried her best to win the race. While in the race her opponent Gouda pushed her near the side of the school's swimming pool causing Usui to save her and race for her. Misaki continue the race even though she knew she will not win. When Usui beat Gouda, he rejected the prize to let Sakura kiss him. So the prize go to Misaki (the runner up) and Sakura kissed her. Misaki feels happy for Sakura seeing her in love, describing Sakura as cute. At that time Misaki,Sakura,and Shizuko meeting UxMishi in the café, Sakura saw that Kuuga( the boy Sakura likes) really liked Misaki. Misaki didn't know how to handle the situation and stood up to Kuuga, saying she won't hand Sakura over to him. Later that night, after being scolded by Shizuko, Misaki found herself comforting Sakura by patting her head. Sakura then makes sure that nextime she falls in love, she'll make sure that he pats her in the head. Kuuga Sakurai Sakura Hanazono has a huge crush on him which develops further later in the storyline. At first, Kuuga didn't show any interest in Sakura, ignoring and showing her indifference, even flirting with Misaki while knowing about Sakura's feelings for him. But this thing seems to change at the Yumesaki Festival, where Kuuga is seen planning to stroll around with Sakura. In chapters 47 and 48 of the manga, Sakura takes Kuuga, along with Misaki Ayuzawa and Takumi Usui, on a one-day hot spring trip for his seventeenth birthday. During this trip, it is made clear that he has feelings for Sakura. He shows a bit of annoyance towards the fact that Sakura is happy and smiles naturally while she is with Takumi and Misaki. Although he is bitter for the most part of the trip, he tells Sakura that if it hadn't been her who was with him, he would have been "long gone.". In another chapter, Misaki sees them all alone and was ready to pull Sakura away if Takumi hadn't stopped her. Kuuga and Sakura are later seen holding hands, proving that they have grown closer. Quotes *''"I just want to stay by his side, for the sake of being qualified to stand by the person you like....there's no other way but to work hard."'' *''Next time, when i fall in love, i want it to be with someone who pats my head just like this.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 20 *''Words won't be enough to describe it.The feeling of love keeps flowing out from everywhere...even if everyone against it... even if you know that you shouldn't..but once you've noticed this feeling.. you won't be able to stop it anymore.''Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 32 Trivia *Her surname ''Hanazono means flower garden. *Her name Sakura means "cherry blossom", a flower which serves as the national flower for the nation of Japan. *According to the character book in the manga: **Her specialty is karaoke **Her motto is'' "No Music No Life"''. **Her hobby is listening to UxMishi band songs. **Sakura was born on March 3. *She is in class 2-3. References Navigation Category:Minor Character Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Seika Students